C.O.P.S. (1988-1989) (Version 1)
Opening Titles * "C.O.P.S." Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Andy Heyward * Supervising Producer: Robby London * Produced by: Richard Raynis * Directed by: Kevin Altieri * Art Direction: Alex Stevens * Animation Supervisor: P. Gun Chic Chung * Executives in Charge of Production: Richard Raynis and Winnie Chaffee * Supervising Story Editor: Bruce Shelly * Assistant Story Editors: Carl Macek, Duane Capizzi, Reed Shelly, Bob Forward * Script Coordinator: Lori Crawford * Assisted by: William A. Ruiz * Associate Producer: Jack Spillum * Production Coordinators: Clancy Fort, Edward Anop * Key Production Assistant: Eric Hitesman * Production Assistants: Dawn Jackson, Bonnie Vitti, Chris Hammond, Minoru Terao, Hatsue Abe, Kazuko Yamamoto * Storyboard Supervisors: Brian Chin, Vic Dal Cheli * Storyboards by: Dan Riba, Brad Rader, Al Zegler, Will Meugniot, Bill Barry, Larry Houston, Chris Rutkowski, John Richard Chidlaw * Chief Character Designers: Lou Police, P. Gun Chic Chung * Character Designs by: Paula La Fond, Susan Crossley, Herve Bedard, Gerald Forton, Paul Wee, Marcelo Vignali * Chief Background Designs: Dan Quarnstrom, Richie Chavez * Prop & Background Designs by: Steven Olds, Vladamir Spasojevic, Kelly Day, Frank Frezzo, Russell Chong, Andrew Graybeal, Pat Agnasin, Abel Laxamana, Steve Swaja, Frank Paur * Color Background Supervisor: John Calmette * Layouts by: Mook DLE * Color Backgrounds by: Greg Drolette, Greg Battes, Timothy Barnes, Abel Laxamana * Color Styling Supervisor: David Svend * Color Styling by: Tina Bigham, Derdad Aghamalian, Rivka, Anne Thorsteinsson, Carol Wyatt * Cast: Ken Ryan, Jane Schottle, Brent Titcomb, Mary Long, Paul De La Rosa, Nick Nichols, Dan Hennessey, Jeri Craden, Darrin Baker, Paulina Gillis, John Stocker, Ron Rubin, Len Carlson, Marvin Goldhar, Peter Keleghan, Elizabeth Hanna, Ray James, Noam Zylberman * Additional Voices: Ray Kahnert, Ruth Springford, Joe Roncetti, Michael Fantini, Barbara Hamilton * Casting: Marsha Goodman, Patty Kirsch, Paul Quinn * Voice Director: Greg Morton * Talent Coordinator: Paul Quinn * Recording Assistants: Paul Quinn, Helen Asimakis, Daniela Spiwak, Rick Dempsey, Madeleine Bascom, Mark McCorkle, Victor Villegas * Recording Supervision: Marsha Goodman * Recording Engineer: Don Dickson * Overseas Animators: Herve Bedard, Greg Bailey * Executive in Charge of Post Production: Thierry P. Laurin * Assisted by: Kimberly Cronin * Supervising Sound Editor: Richard Bruce Elliott * DIalogue Editors: Richard S. Gannon, Gregory K. Bowron, Michelle Rochester, Robert T. Gillis * Music by: Haim Saban & Shuki Levy * Format Editors: Lars Floden, Susan Vovsi * Supervising Music Editor: Stuart Goetz * Sound Effects: Zound FX * Re-Recording Engineer: Jim Hodson * Assistant Editors: Donald Zappala, Karen Rosenbloom * Sound Transfer: Michael J. Cowan * Videotape Supervisors: Phil R. Defibaugh, Kim Beresford * Post Production Coordinators: Firooz Adelamini, Mark Tracy * Animation Production by: KK C&D Asia * Public Service Announcements: Cops for Kids ** Executive Producers: John H. Claster, Sally C. Bell ** Producer/Director: Terri B. Akman ** Co-Producer: Lori Crawford ** Written by: Phil Harnage * © 1988 Program DIC Animation City, Inc. · All RIghts Reserved * © 1988 Property Hasbro, Inc. · All Rights Reserved · C.O.P.S., the logo, all characters, vehicles, and their respective likenesses are trademarks of Hasbro, Inc. and/or its subsidiaries used with permission. Closing Logos * DIC * Distributed by Claster Television Incorporated · A Subsidiary of Hasbro, Inc. · © Hasbro, Inc. 1987 Category:End Credits Category:DIC Entertainment Category:Hasbro Category:Celebrity Home Entertainment Category:Claster Television Category:Just for Kids Video Category:Mill Creek Entertainment Category:TV Series